A mobile terminal such as a smartphone, a personal computer, a tablet PC and the like provides various useful functions, through various applications, to a user. The mobile terminal has evolved into a device which provides not just a voice call function, but also various kinds of information can be used through a variety of services provided by the device. Additionally, the mobile terminal is provided along with a cover for protecting the mobile terminal, and a user covers the mobile terminal with the cover, so as to protect the mobile terminal. Recently, in order to prevent damage to the mobile terminal, demand for the cover of the mobile terminal has rapidly increased.